Veiwing the cherry blossoms
by trisha-elric-2
Summary: Kid and Soul are madly in love but due to Kid's family and lots of problems they can't be together but when the group go cherry blossom viewing Kid and Soul get some alone time. Kid x Soul boy x boy don't like don't read please R


HI hi hi hi hi hi HOWDY! Soooooo for my friend Tori who I haven't spoken to in AAAAGES! I mean like forever! Heres a short oneshot Kid x Soul fanfic. That is how we got to know each other.

Chapter one: Some things you never want to forget.

It was a breezy spring day and the cherry blossom viewing had started. Many girls from school were dragging their weapons or meister to see the flowers. That meant Soul and Kid too. It was the last day of tests and they were in their final written assessment. Stein had wonderd off and to be honest the class used it to their advantage. There was chatting, laughing even some dancing all across the classroom. Chrona was to busy staring at their table being depressed and trying to do their test to realise that Soul and Maka had sat next to them.

"So are you going Cherry Blossom viewing?" Maka asked exited. Chrona looked up with a blush across their cheeks.

"Uh, no I didn-" Chrona tried to talk but Soul burt in as usual.

"NOT YOU! WE'RE ASKING LIZ AND PATTY!" Soul shouted, for a wierd reason the hatred had formed between Chrona and Soul causing a very... odd bond? They were totally unlike themselves when they spoke to each other. Chrona rudely stuck their tounge out and picked up their test before wondering to the corner of the classroom. "So, Kid... you and the girls going sakura viewing?" Soul asked gazing lovingly at the strangely symetrical boy. He recently discoverd wigs so he no longer had asymmetrical hair. Kid nodded with a sigh before staring at his paper.

"Why're you so down kid?" Maka asked with a frown on her face.

"What do you mean why am I down? I have to wander 'round with these asymmetrical twins in un-matching yukatas all day, why would I be happy?" Kid moaned. Soul laughed half hartedly. "I'm not going round with you. You're totally asymmetrical! Hair, clothing, headband, even your scar!"

"How do you know about my scar?" Soul screeched "Thats across my chest... do you look at me shirtless?" Soul asked smugly. Kid put on a happy smile. Everyone knew Kid and Soul liked each other but for symmetrical and family reasons they didn't date.

"Maybe~" Kid joked , he was totally lovestruck and lovey dovey around Soul. It was just the way things were. Maka Liz and patty turned their tests into origami art works whilst Kid and Soul had their own conversation, things that couples would talk about. How their day was, favorite things, etc.

Steins chair was heard wheeling down the hallway, everyone quickly placed their papers on the front. People with origami test shoved them in their pockets, everyone else hid theirs beneath the smart people's test. They sat innocently in silence as Stein scooted in. "END OF CLASS!" Stein called everyone dashed out in a screaming huddle. 'The group' made their way to the rooftop. Black*star and Tsubaki were dating now and they always ate on the roof... and made out... and did other... things... Everyone met there for dinner though. Maka and The Twins ran out screaming about how happy they were that their tests were over. Soul was moaning about having to re-sit one of his and Kid glared at Souls hair wanting to 'fix' it.

"So~ how are you guys?" Maka asked Black*Star and Tsubaki. Black*star started raving on about their adventures whilst everyone else talked about the cherry blossom viewings. "I'm so exited, are all the girls wearing Yukatas?" Maka asked. Tsubaki looked sad as if she was about to cry.

"I have to wear a kimono~" Tsubaki moaned. The boys scoffed and Kid carried on fiddling with Souls appearence.

"No worries you can borrow one of mine." Maka said cheerfully clasping her hands together. Tsubaki gained a smile and the time flew by.

-next day-

It was currently 7 am and Soul had been rudely awoken my his meister bursting through his door.

"SOUL WE HAVE TEN HOURS TO GET READY! TEN! HOURS!" Maka ran out of the room in a frenzy to her bedroom where she started her shower to get ready. Soul rolled over and face-planted his pillow. He soon realized Maka would come out of the shower and murder him so he decided to ring Kid. He didn't want to disturb him but he didn't want to last 10 hours of prep without listening to his voice. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" an annoyed Kid screamed down the phone. Obviously just awoken by the call.

"Uh, I'm sorry to wake you up Kid it's just, Maka dragged me out of bed to get ready and I wanted you to cheer me up." Soul answered nervously, everyone knew not to get on the wrong side of Kid.

"I get ya the girls woke me up too, yet I did get back to sleep until you called." Kid sighed and sat up in bed "Sorry, I'm in a bad mood when I wake up. So what are you going to wear?"

" Nothing~" Soul smirked.

"That sounds nice~" Kid laughed lightly "Seriously though~ some people are casual just jeans or some people have suits etcetra, what about you?"

"Eh, smart casual is always the safe way to go." Soul shrugged even though he didn't know how he would be able to pull it off. "You?"

"Mmm true, I think I'll go in a yukata." Kid joked. "You better be symmetrical you know."

" If I am will you kiss me?" Soul asked hopefully with a hint of laughter.

"Go on then~ if you can stand up to my standards of symmetry then I will kiss you." Kid replied happily. If his father didn't find out then it would be fine. Right?

"Um, seriously?" Soul asked calmly totally freaking about it inside "Then I guess I will need a whole 10 hours." Kid laughed hysterically on the other end of the line

"Bye, I love you." They both froze in shock, Kid never confessed. To be honest Soul had only confessed twice. Kid dropped the phone smashing it to peices and ending the call as he sat back in shock. Liz walked in casually with a frown.

"What happend kid?" She asked lovingly. Kid burst into tears.

"I confessed." He sobbed "What have i done? What will daddy say?" Kid broke into a flood of tears. He rocked back and forth "What will happen now?" Liz slowly approached the boy and wrapped her arms round him crushing his face against her breasts.

"Everything will be fine Kid, lets just have fun tonight, set your mind from this, okay?" Liz smiled gently, she could be very loving to Kid when she wanted. Kid nodded as he sobbed before sliding away to clean up. Liz tutted and left to get ready.

-5pm

They all arrived at the top of the viewing path and greeted each other. Maka ran up to Liz and hugged her commenting on her lovely dark purple kimono that matched Pattys. Tsubaki had a light blue one with cherry blossom petals flowing up it whilst Maka had a red one with feathers scatterd around. Kid dragged his feet as they approached and Soul smiled wearily.

"Kid." Soul called lightly capturing his attention. Kid looked up to see Soul with his hair still in a side parting but less crazy, it was smoothed down and his clothing was a bit more smart than casual, he had slick black trousers on with a red shirt on that buttoned up to the bottom of his neck. A long tie rested loosely tied around the colar. Kid blushed. It was all symmetrical apart from his hair. "I couldn't fix the hair, sorry." A smile grew on Kids face, even if it stayed a weak smile it was still a smile.

Kid wore very casual clothing compared to his normal clothes. He wasn't wearing a wig so he had the three white stripes through his hair, He had his normal black trousers on but with a purple shirt on with the top button undone, he had cut the top button off so it was more symmetrical. To be honest it was driving him crazy.

"You look great." Kid smiled as he straightened up to Soul.

"You look stunning." Soul smiled widely showing off his shark like teeth.

"About what I said...on the phone." Kid's smile faded. Soul placed a single finger onto Kids lips.

"What phone? I don't remember a phone call." Soul smiled. He knew he made a mistake by confessing and it was hitting him hard. He thought it would be best to pretend it didn't happen. Kid jumped onto soul wrap

2 days agowrapping his arms round him.

"Thank you." Kid whispered against his chest. The Girls giggled as they walked off. The boys decided to walk behind them slower.

They linked hands and walked down the path enjoying the whole experience. The amount of trees was mind blowing. They walked for half an hour before loosing sight of the girls. They decided to sit on one of the benches. They were one of the last to arrive so no-one passed them and they were in complete silence as they watched the blossoms fall from the trees as the wind blew. Kid leaned back and looked directly up to the tree they were sat under. He stayed there enjoying the breeze. Soul decided to look across at Kid, He seemed to enjoy Kid more than the flowers. Kid sighed lightly closing his eyes.

"Soul," Kid looked over to the gazing boy "I think you did well, even though your hair isn't right, neithers mine." Kid looked around before continuing "Would you like...that kiss?" he wisperd softly. Souls eyes widened before softening. He nodded, Kid opend his hand and Soul took it, letting Kid lead him off the path. They reached a river and even though it wasn't particularly romantic it was perfect for privacy.

Kid licked his lips nervously before looking up at soul who smiled gently at him, reassuring him. Kid's worries melted away as he got caught up in the moment. Soul leaned in closer as Kid closed his eyes slowly. He stopped less than and inch away. Kid flutterd his eyes open before softly closing them again and closing the gap. Their Lips met in a soft beautiful kiss. It seemed to last forever. They finally pulled away slowly and looked at each other. Kid smiled and so did Soul before they both broke out in small short giggles.

"That was great." Soul said softly, stopping the laughter. Kid blushed and grabbed his hand before dragging him all the way back to the path.

"I know." Kid finally said smugly, holding Souls hand as they completed the walk down the path. All worries had left Kids head because he knew...he loved Soul and nothing would ever get in the way of that.

THE END!

WOOP WOOP 3 days of writing for a short crappy chapter hope you like it anyway, I haven't done a Soul Eater one in ages and I haven't seen it in ages either so they will probably be totally ooc but meh.


End file.
